Apprentices of the Olympians
by Aeon Paradox
Summary: The Olympians are foretold of a threat in the future,and are givin a chance to recive Apprenticesfor them to teach their skill to so they would have a chance to win the war. This is the story of Perseus the Apprentice of Poseidon and Hestia. Percy/Zoe
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series

End and Start of a new age. 

Everybody knows what happened during the first Titan war if you don't here it is. Kronos, the Titan lord of time, and king of all Titan ate his first five children's Hestia, Hades, Poseidon, Demeter, and Hera, In fear of a prophesy of his son would overthrow him as ruler of the world just like he did to his father.

Rhea hated this and tricked him by hiding their sixth child Zeus, and wrapping a stone in a baby's blanket, which Kronos ate. When Zeus was fully grown, he fed Kronos a drugged drink which caused him to vomit, throwing up Rhea's other children and the stone, which had sat in Kronos stomach all along.

He then released from Tartarus the Cyclopes, Hekatonkheires (Hundred handed one), and the Gigantes who then created the three most powerful weapons in the world, Zeus Master bolt, Poseidon Trident, and Hades Helm of Darkness. After this a ten year war began between the elder children of Kronos, and Zeus children, in the end the gods were victorious.

Fast forward to the end of the Greek era.

The Olympian reign over the world is the peaceful era. Zeus commands all gods from Mount Olympus, Poseidon commands over his subject in the marvalous city of Atlantis, which technology is far more advance then the mortals that lives above, and of Olympus itself, and Hades who rules over the underworld, and gives peace to the dead that deserves Elysium which the former ruler failed to do during his rule of the underworld. Mortals lived happily knowing that the gods were watching them. The age of heroes was starting to begin, due to demigods popping out across Greece.

Currently all the Olympians plus Hades is on Olympus waiting for the meeting to start.

"Why have you called me here brother I have business to attend to?" Demanded Hades.

"I did not call us here, It had seems that the fates would like to have a word with us" explained Zeus for the tenth time.

Just as Hades was about to reply, a bright flash of light illuminated in the room making everyone cover their eyes. When the light rescinded the old women's wearing out chiton. All Olympians bowed down to the fates.

"Olympians" They said in one voice which creeped out every one in the room.

"We come with a warning" they say

"What would that be "said Hestia.

"Gaia" they say

The room got a couple of degrees lower when they said the earth mother name.

"What about her?" voiced Athena. Even through her emotionless face everyone can see her worried.

"She has decided to declare war with the Olympians in revenge for her Titans children"

"Impossible. She is still asleep in the due to her giants losing the war!" bellowed Zeus, who cannot believe what he was hearing

"HUSH godling, you think that we the fates would make a mistake! " Their eyes glowed with power as they say with each words getting louder than the other.

Zeus wisely said nothing as he worried for himself against the daughters of Ananke.

"Why would she go to war with us again" asked a more levelled head Poseidon. The fates calm down when he asked.

"She believes she can control the planet better than the Olympians, and is still mad about here wrongfully imprisonment of her Titan children who had no part during the war" they say as they glared at the King of the gods, who ordered their imprisonment.

"Do we have a chance" asked Artemis who had doubt defeating a Primordial.

"Yes, now she is attempting to gather up the power to attack and mass an army enough to attack you, but we estimate this would take at hundreds of years till she can begin her attack"

"Why tell us now" asked Hermes

"Because the plan we have will take that long to complete" they explained.

"What is the plan" asked an excited Ares. He always wanted another war of the immortal since the giant war, but was bummed he had to wait many year till it begins.

"Each Olympians would get an apprentice of your choosing that you will train yourself, so when the time come your demigod army plus your apprentice and your self would have a fighting chance against the enemy"

Athena didn't look to sure "Isn't this against the ancient laws"

"Yes for a normal mortal, but the apprentices you choose would be immortal" they say

Then without another word they disappear in a flash of light leaving a room full of shock people.

"Well we should gather our apprentice. And train them Meeting dismissed" Zeus orders as he flashes out. One by one the rest of the counsel follows his lead leaving only Poseidon, and Hestia. Hestia looks over to her brother who had his head in his hand. Hestia walked up to his brother and put a hand on his arm and asked "Brother what is wrong"

Poseidon looked up and said "Many things"

"Tell me" she urged

Looked out in the distance and says "My wife Amphitrite and Triton had both left Atlantis to join her father"

"Why" she asked, upset that his brother have lost bother his wife and son

"The found out about a new demigod that I sired"

"Oh my" She says

"Now the sea life is restless without their Queen guiding them, and I am left without an heir or a commander of my army" Poseidon says as though he lost all hope in the world.

After a minute of silence Hestia then says "Why don't you have your apprentice as your heir and the commander of your army

"I have already consider this option, but I still not a Queen "Poseidon explain. After another minute of silence Poseidon then says out loud "Of course!"

"What "Hestia curiously answers

Poseidon then similes at her "Why don't you be my Queen" he says

"What why me "Hestia asked at shock that Poseidon would asked such a thing to her.

"Because you can keep my people and the creatures at peace, you are the best person for the job, please, please think about this alright" said an excited Poseidon. Before can say anything Poseidon leaves leaving a sea mist. Hestia walked back the hearth. She then said to herself "Hestia Goddess of the Hearth and Home Queen of the seas, and Atlantis, hmm… sounds nice"

AN: This first Fanfic, and as long as I have read stories on Fan fiction I never saw any stories like these so review and tell me what you think.


	2. The Orphan

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series

Chapter 2: The Orphan

_Athens_

In the dark alleys of Athens, one small 10 years old child was on the floor fearing for his life. There were two adult with daggers pointed at his neck, and holding him down onto the ground. The boy stared at the two adults with his sea green eyes frighten for his life.

"Well look at what we have here brother, looks like we have a kid who is trying to pickpocket us over here" said one of the adults grinning and showing of his crooked yellow teeth.

"Yes I know Myron, and do you know hard it is to mug people for money" said the other adult as he made it sound like an extremely hard career.

"Please sirs, I have no money I lived on the street for weeks, and I am an orphans please let me live." The child pleaded

"No! We would make an example of you to the rest of Athens that we are not to be trifled with"

As the he raised his dagger for the killing move, a bright flash light illuminated the alley way behind the two men.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said a voice behind them

"Why wouldn't I, who do you think you are bossing me around" the man says halting his attack and turning around and stared at the man behind him then gasp when he saw the man. The man had nicely tones skin, big muscles not big enough to be repulse by, nicely trimmed beard, and sea green eyes the glowed with power

"If you don't I will hurt you badly" he says in a low threatening voice

"Oh yeah let's get him Leon "exclaimed Myron as he and his brother charged the man, and without any warning they disappeared in a flash of light.

The boy stared wide eye at the place the two brothers used to stand; he then looks up at the man in shock and fear.

"W ...Who are you? "He asked scared that he might be next

The man looked at the child and his eyes soften when he saw him

"I am your father young Perseus "he says

"Impossible my mother told me was lost at seas during a fishing trip" he says as he teared up as he remember his mother death

"That was a lie to protect you Perseus, in truth I am the great god Poseidon, god of the seas, the earth shaker, storm bringer, and father of horses "he announced

Perseus stared wide eye shocked that his father is Poseidon, but then before Poseidon can speak Perseus runs up to him and hugs him as hard as he can releasing all of the pent up emotion he held all week since his mother death.

"I am sorry that I couldn't protect you mother, the ancient laws forbid me to act" he says

Perseus pulls out of the hug and says "It's alright I know you could have prevented if you had the choice.

After a couple of minute of confortable silence Perseus speaks up.

"Why come to me now father? "Perseus asked curiously, Poseidon eyes shined brighter when he heard his son call him father.

"Well Perseus I would want you to live with me on Atlantis and become my heir, apprentice, and commander of the Atlantean army" he explained dramatically '_I hope not at Zeus level'_

"But what about your wife and Triton, they must have objected to this?" he asked, shocked that no one would object to this.

"My wife and son have left Atlantis, and join the Titan relative "Poseidon says bitterly still mad and shocked of his wife and son betrayal.

Perseus thought for a second and made up his mind, he then looked at his father and grinned widely and says "I accept father" When Poseidon heard these word he smiled at Perseus and grab his shoulder and disappeared in a sea mist.

_Atlantis Throne room_

As they arrived, Perseus looked around the room in wonder at the beauty of the room. He then walked up to a window that was in the center of the room that took up half of the wall, The view was the city of Atlantis, there were Mermen, and women swimming around, but from the view Perseus had they looked like ants. He turns around and saw his father smiling at him with pride Perseus couldn't help but smile back.

"What did happen to those men in the ally father?" asked Perseus who had that question in mind since the event.

Poseidon then says "Well they are currently in a prison and they won't be out for a long, long ti…" before he can finish his sentence he felt a god trying asked permission to come to his domain.

"What wrong" asked Perseus

Poseidon then says "Someone is attempting to come here…oh it's Hestia" he then turned around and faced the hearth in the middle of the room that he built in honour of his sister. The flame burst into the air touching the ceiling, and out came a woman who looked 18 years old.

"Hello Poseidon, and who is this" Hestia says as she see a boy hiding behind Poseidon.

"It's ok Perseus this is my sister Hestia, and Hestia this is my son Perseus my heir and apprentice" Poseidon explained

Hestia then crouch down to Perseus level and gave him a smile that washed away all of his worries "It's ok young demigod, it is a pleasure to meet, if I may ask where is his mother Poseidon?" Nobody answer, but she knew the answer when she saw tears in Perseus eyes, and the sad look on Poseidon face.

She then hugs Perseus unexpectedly and started to day some comfortable word that made him feel better. After a few moments Perseus then asks "What brings you here Lady Hestia?"

"Please no formality, and to answer your question I would like to take up on my brother offer" she says.

He looked at her confusingly "What offer" he asked

"Well Perseus when Amphrite left the sea creatures have been restless as of late due to not having a queen to command and help them in their problems, so I then offered the position to to Hestia" Poseidon explained "I hope you came to a decision sister" he asked hopefully

Hestia looked at his eyes and smiles" Yes brother I have and my decision is yes I would love to be your queen" she barely finish her answer before Poseidon swept her off her feet and hugged her while spinning around and cheering loudly.

After their moment was finished Hestia was blushing furiously, and Poseidon grinning ear to ear.

"Let me give you two a tour of the city" Poseidon offered, and led them out the door.

_Time skip 1 hour_

After an hour of the tour there mouth couldn't close as they are in shock of what they have learned. Atlantis technology was far greater than the world above by centuries that includes Olympus itself. The city was huge with hundreds of skyscrapers with one building in the center of the city that was the biggest one, which hold the throne room of the royal family overlooking the beautiful city. They had ships the size of a war boat that patrols the city with weapons that can destroy mountains with a single blast. They were currently at their second last stop which was a couple of large weapons the weapon that surrounds the whole city that was the size of a house.

"We never be too careful, there is creature much large than this that have been here since the beginning of the Titan reign, that I have control of" Poseidon explained to them why was the city heavily protected.

They continued walking until Poseidon stopped them in front of a huge block with a crystal in the centre of it.

"This is the pride and joy of Atlantis, you are now seeing one of 10 blocks that scattered around the city" Poseidon says

"What is it?" Perseus asked as he stares at his reflection in the crystal.

Poseidon explains "Well son this is our shield technology so when we get attacked by an immortal they cannot bypass the shield by teleporting or even blasting it with energy" Hestia stared wide eyes at it then Poseidon then continued "It can even withstand Zeus lightning bolt even if he shoot it a hundred times with it losing a percent of its power"

Both Perseus and Hestia were both gaping at the device, then a thought in Hestia made her worried "Poseidon what would happen if the other Olympian find out about this technology there might be war" Hestia asked worryingly

Poseidon eyes darken, he answers "Only a select few knows about this technology, the scientist who made this who also swore an oath of loyalty to Atlantis and myself, beside you too no one else know not even Amphitrite and Triton knows of this" Hestia, and Perseus both looked at him in shock but then hugged, because the trust he had put on them.

"Let's get back shall we" he says before teleporting them all back to the throne room

"Now Perseus I will now explain to you what will happen to you since you are my apprentice, heir, and commander of my armies." Poseidon said

"Ok I understand, but father if I am the price of Atlantis isn't Hestia my mother since she is the queen" asked his father with a little hopefulness in his voice. Poseidon was lost of word, but Hestia smiled at him.

She then walked up to Perseus and asked him "Perseus if you if you accept may I be your new mother?" Perseus looked at her for a moment than ran up and hugged muttering thank you many time.

"I must leave now to get the preparation for the coronation" Poseidon says before he flashes away and both Perseus and Hestia sat on thrones made for them while on the tour. One had the design of flames and water clashing with sea creatures swimming in them; the other just had coral design on it

"Mother?" Perseus says suddenly

Hestia then smiles at him for calling her mother something she always wanted to be called for years.

She replies to him "Yes Perseus"

"Do you have an apprentice too?" asked Perseus

"No my son, for I am not an Olympian" explained Hestia

"If you don't have one can I be yours?" Perseus asked hopefully

Hestia thought for a second before she answers "Of you can, but I will not give you my power until after coronation alright."

_Time skip 1 hour _

Both Perseus and Hestia were on their throne with Poseidon between them. Thousands of Mer –people were waiting for the ceremony to start.

Poseidon then asked "May everyone pleases quiet down" his voice echoed loudly and immediately everyone stop talking.

"Thank you, I would like to introduce the new Queen of Atlantis, and my heir Hestia, and Perseus!" he yelled to the audiences you cheered automatically for their new queen and prince.

Poseidon put up his hand to silence the crowd "I would like to call on upon the fates to give our queen her new domain over the sea" Poseidon bellows into the air then after a few second, a bright lights up the room , and three old ladies appear, everyone in the room bows to them instantly.

"Hestia goddess of the hearth, and we give you your new domain" when they finished talking the sentence they shot a beam of light into Hestia chest, which change her features. Her hair had a sea green streaks on it, and her the iris in her eyes were rimmed with sea green as well.

"Hail Hestia, goddess of the hearth, home, sea creatures, and lakes Queen of Atlantis" they yelled before they flashed out. Everyone cheered in the room instantly.

"Now Perseus I will make you immortal" Poseidon says before shooting a beam into Perseus. The last thing Perseus sees is people cheering for him before he passes out.

AN: Thank you for reading this chapter, and thank you for the reviews especially TheAvidReader for the awesome idea. Next time Percy will be meeting two more apprentices that I am sure you would like. Till next time


	3. The Island

Chapter 3: The Island

One week after the ceremony, Perseus woke up in a room that was dark blue. For a moment he was confused before he remembered what had happened. _'So immortal huh, doesn't feel different' _Perseus thought to himself. Perseus jumped off his bed and wore the clothes that were laid out for him; he then left the room and headed towards the throne room. When he arrived, he came in front of the throne room door and noticed that it was slightly open and he could hear his father and mother talking to each other in hushed voices.

"Hestia how is it on Olympus?" Poseidon asked. He had sent Hestia there after hearing some troubling rumors about the minor gods.

"Poseidon, the minor gods are becoming restless; the Olympians are not treating them with any respect and I fear that when the war comes, some might defect to the other side." Hestia said worriedly.

"Let's set up a meeting with them. If we can gain their trust and make them feel respected in Atlantis they would maybe consider their allegiance to us and the gods instead of the earth mother."

"Right awa…" she then stops before she can finish her sentence.

Perseus then made his presence known to both his parents and walked through the throne room doors. Perseus stared wide eyes at the twenty five foot giants in front of him. When Hestia saw him she immediatley stood up from her throne and ran to Perseus, at the same time shrinking into her human size, and crushed him in a hug. After a few minutes of her examining Perseus, she walked back to her throne which she shrunk to a normal size throne, Poseidon did as well. Perseus walked to the center of the room and waited for his father to speak to him.

"Nice to see that you are awake, how are you feeling?" Poseidon asked.

"Fine father, how long was I out?" Asked Perseus.

"Well since the ceremony son, now let's talk about your training and your duty of being the commander of the Atlantean Army." Poseidon explained in a serious tone. Perseus immediately perked up when he heard training.

Poseidon continued, "You will be training on an island that only the Olympians know of so that you will not be distracted. Furthermore, you will not take your role as commander immediately; you will take it after you have mastered the sword and trident , and of course your powers."

"Perseus since you are my apprentice as well, I will also transfer my powers to you." Hestia added.

Perseus stared at her with excitement at the thought of getting his mother's powers.

She then continued, "You will be getting the power over fire that comes from the hearth, and the ability to make food appear. Since I am now also the goddess of sea creatures, you will have the power over all sea creatures"

Perseus stared at her with wide eyes after hearing the things he can do.

"I will be able to do all that?" Perseus asked shock.

Hestia smiled warmly at him, "Yes you will and remember this; the more you train the more your powers will become stronger. Such as if you train your fire powers enough you could summon Greek fire if you want. The harder you train communication and commanding sea creatures, the bigger the creature you can control."

At these words Perseus made a vow in his head to train as much as he could and to never give up.

"Now prepare for your powers." Hestia said.

Perseus immediately got ready for it. Hestia shot a beam of orange and sea green energy into Perseus' chest.

"Now concentrate on your hand and think of fire." She instructed him.

After a few seconds of concentrating on his hand, a small fire appeared in his hand, but as soon as it appeared it disappeared, leaving a sweaty Perseus.

"Good job; with more training you will do better." Hestia encouraged him, making him smile at her words.

Then Poseidon spoke up, "Now son, we have some weapons for you to use for the rest of your life." As soon as the words left his mouth, two black tattoos appeared on Perseus' arm; one of a flame, and the other of a trident.

"Touch the tattoos.'" Poseidon instructed.

Perseus hesitantly touched the trident tattoo and a trident appeared in his hand.

"This is a copy of my trident with only half the power of the original trident. It should also help you concentrate better on your power over the sea. Now press the other tattoo," Poseidon tells him.

Perseus pressed the other one and his body glowed brightly, changing what Perseus was wearing. He was now wearing black robes with a hood; a silver light-weight pauldron with faint Atlantean writing on it and there was a belt buckle with a trident surrounded by fire. In his hands there was a gold sword with fire design on the hilt, and a word inscribed on the side, Anaklusmos. _'Riptide', _Perseus translated in his head.

"The pauldron is made out of Atlantean steal, the hardest substance in the world, and the sword is the former sword of Heracles. It was also blessed by your mother so you can concentrate better on your fire powers." Poseidon explained. Perseus stared at his apparel in wonder but then thought about where to put his weapons.

"To put away the armor and weapons, just think them away." Poseidon said as if he read his mind. Perseus then did what he was instructed and within seconds the armor and weapons disappeared.

"Now let's go to the island." Poseidon said before he teleported everyone over there.

_The island of Echo _(Not the nymph)

The island was the definition of beautiful. It had humongous trees covering the island, different animals running in the distance, and many more things that Perseus could not describe. They were currently on a beach in front a cabin.

"This is the place, let's begin." Poseidon says as he takes out his trident and Hestia walked toward the porch of the cabin.

_1 year later_

Perseus was currently camped out in the forest, on a cliff overlooking the whole island. A lot of things had changed during the year, since the time he was a scrawny kid that lived on the street. His body had more muscles and he had become a master with both the sword and trident. His powers had improved a lot but he still needed to practice his powers over the hearth and his fire powers which were harder than he expected. Right now he was on a test to survive in the wild with monsters looking for him. He had to hunt for his own food and could not use his powers unless his life was threatened to a fatal extent. Suddenly he heard a rustle in the bushes and out of nowhere four arrows came flying at him; he barely had enough time to dodge them.

"Who are you?" He yelled

"Who are you? Milady said that there were no one else on Echo." Replied a feminine voice

"Come out here so I can see who I am fighting" Perseus said.

Slowly a girl walked out slowly with an arrow aimed to his chest. To Perseus, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, with her long silky black hair and dark eyes that resembled volcanic rocks.

"What is your name _boy_" She asked as she said the word boy like it was a disease.

"My name is Perseus, and you are?" He asked, taken back by her hostility.

"Zoe, now you will tell me what are yo…" she stops mid-sentence when she saw the sword. At that moment all of the bad memories of the past rushed through her. She stepped closer to Perseus and trained the arrow to his head.

"Where did you get that sword?" She asked with her teeth gritted in anger.

"My father gave it to me; he said that it belong to the hero Heracles." He explained still confused by her hostility.

Zoe flinched when she heard the name of the man that ruined her life, something Perseus had noticed. Before she could say another word, a roar interrupted her.

A Cyclops jumped out of the bushes and charged toward the two. Zoe immediately began to fire arrows at the monster but only two arrows landed in his arm. It roared in pain then it backhanded her into a tree. It then walked toward her and picked her up and began to squeeze her. Zoe yelled in pain and prepared for the end but out of nowhere the pain and pressure stopped and she fell to the ground. Just before she passed out she saw the Cyclops' head separated from its body and on the floor with Perseus hovering over the body with his sword out.

_Time skip 1 day_

Zoe woke up to a huge headache in front of a fire. She then sat straight up, quickly reaching for her bow it was not beside her.

"Easy there, you got nasty head wound." A voice said to her. Zoe then looked up and saw Perseus with a wooden handmade plate with cooked meat that he must have hunted. He then handed her the plate and sat down across from her. She looked at the food suspiciously and at the person across from her.

"Don't worry, it's not poisoned. If I wanted to kill you I would have let the Cyclops do it for me." He said to her. Zoe hesitantly ate the meat while eyeing the boy.

"How long was I unconscious for?" She asked after the first bite.

"A day." He answered.

"I would like to take you to my cabin on the beach for more medicine." Perseus added.

"Why would you want to help me? You just met me with an arrow pointed at your face." She asked shocked that the boy had offered his help. She had been taught and had experienced that men only cared about themselves.

"Well my parents always taught me to care for others who are in need." Perseus answered.

"Who are your parents? You must be a demigod to be here on the island of the gods." She asked curiously

"All in due time but for now we should get going before it gets dark, the distance to the cabin is a day's walk." Perseus answered while covering the fire with dirt until it was extinguished.

Then he said, "Let's go."

After walking for hours they arrived at a clearing and they decided to take a break from the long hike. Perseus took out a water bottle and handed it to Zoe before taking out one for himself. They sat there for a few minutes until they heard growling behind them. They immediately took out their weapons and took a defensive stance.

They knew that the island was filled with monsters, so they were very cautious. Instead of a big monster coming out and attacking them, they saw a boy with coal black hair and black eyes running out with ten Hellhounds chasing him. When he noticed that he was in a clearing he took out a black sword that appeared to be absorbing the sunlight around it.

He then stabbed it into ground, "Rise and serve me." He said with a dark voice that brought chills to their backs as the earth shook making cracks appear. Then from the cracks five skeletons appeared with weapons drawn.

The boy then dropped on to one knee breathing heavily.

The boy still did not notice the people beside him. The skeletons began to attack the hellhounds but were losing quickly when three of them were destroyed. Perseus and Zoe then made a silent agreement to help him out. Perseus charged at the first three Hellhounds he saw, while Zoe provided cover from a distance with her bow. The boy just stared in shock at the people who were helping him. They worked like a team that had been together for years. When one of the Hellhounds dodged her arrow, closing the distance on her, Zoe unsheathed two silver hunting knifes and attacked.

After five minutes, all that was left of the monsters were piles of golden dust on the ground. Both Perseus and Zoe stared at the boy before Perseus spoke up, "You can explain when we get to the cabin on the beach.

The boy then spoke up, "My name is Nico by the way and I have a faster way of traveling, just grab my hand." He said as he held out his hand waiting for them to hold it. Perseus and Zoe both looked at each other, and shrugged taking hold each other's hand. When their hands touched, they immediately blushed, something that Nico noticed. Perseus then grabbed Nico's hand, and everything went dark.

AN: Thank you for reading, sorry for the long wait. Next chapter Perseus would be meeting the gods. Thanks to Anaklusmos14 for helping me. Till next time.


	4. Visitors

Chapter 4: Visitors

Nausea, that all what Perseus, and Zoe was feeling when everything went black and after few more seconds they'd arrived on the grounf in front of the cabin. They stayed lying face down on the sand for several minute until Perseus musters up the strength and stood up. He looks at Zoe slowly standing up holding her stomach with both of her hand. He then turns to Nico who was on one knee panting heavily, with sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Never...done...that with living people...before" panted Nico Zoe finally got the strength to move and walked over to Nico, and grabbed him by the neck.

"What did you do boy?" said Zoe while gritting her teeth. Before Zoe can do anything to him Perseus intervened much to Nico relief.

"All in due time, but for now we need to check out the head injury of yours" Perseus says. Zoe glared at him, but saw that it had no effect on him she then began to walked toward the door of the cabin. She took a couple of steps until she crumples and pass out on the spot.

"δεκάρα" Perseus swore as he rushed to Zoe unconscious body "The travel have exhausted her body, Nico help me..." Perseus stops himself as he turned around and see Nico passed out on the ground as well. He then turns back to Zoe and picks her up bridal style, and immediately blushed despite the situation. He then goes in to the cabin and put Zoe down in one of the spare room beds, He looks at he head again and see's that it leaking allot of ichor. He goes to a cupboard and took out a black amulet with a emerald on the center of it. He quickly goes back to Zoe room and hovered the amulet over her head.

"Let's hope this works" he says before he focuses the power over the sea into the emerald. This skill was one of the first thing his father taught him. It is a device made by atlantean scientist for children Poseidon to help focus the healing power over the sea anywhere where there isn't any water to help them. When Amphitrite was still Queen of Atlantis she threaten Poseidon that he would kill his children if he gave it to them. Poseidon fearing for his children never got the chance to give it to them.

This was still new to Perseus. He had never done this to a demigod before, so doing this to an immortal would be hard.

After a few minute of concentrating the emerald began to glow a sea green color brightly encompassing the to whole room. Slowly Zoe head wound began heal until there was nothing but a small scar. Perseus notice and stopped the process. He then examine the scar and conclude that she won't wake up for a couple of hours.

Perseus then left Zoe room and went outside to check on Nico, but a bright silver flash and dark purple flash caught his attention. He then continued his way outside and see's a extremely angry twelve years old girl with silver eyes and auburn hair pointing an arrow at his face, and a equally mad guy with coal black hair and eyes pointing a sword at his face with an helmet under his other arm.

'This is not my day' Perseus thought to himself as he takes out his trident.

* * *

_Atlantis Throne room_

"We understand that you have been treated horribly by the Olympians me included, so let me fix that. Swear your allegiance to Atlantis and you will be respected just like the Olympians by the Atlanteans and never be called minor gods" Poseidon announced to the minor gods in the room. After Hestia called them here they were confused and bitter about going to an Olympian palace so they sended representative to go. The ones that attended were Nike the goddess of victory, Morpheus the god of sleep, and Hecate goddess of magic. When they heard Poseidon proposal they were shock and tempted but was also afraid that Zeus would find out if the say yes.

"Well Lord Poseidon we would go back to the other minor gods and goddess and discuss it with them" Nike says before each of the minor gods flashed out.

Poseidon then breaths out an air he did not know he had. "That went better than I was expecting" Poseidon says to Hestia as he walked back to his throne

"What did you expected?" Hestia asked

"I thought that they would report to Zeus right away"Poseidon admitted

"Good thing they heard our proposal, so whats next on the agenda " Hestia said

"Well we must oversee the..." Poseidon stopped mid sentence as he sense two godly presence on Echo and his son in danger. Without saying another word he grabs Hestia and flashes to the island

* * *

_The Island of Echo_

When Poseidon and Hestia arrived they see Perseus with a water shield going around him and deflecting arrow that were being shot at him while fighting a man with his trident. He then see's Perseus had two arrows embedded in his arm and was barely keeping the water shield up. Poseidon then notice the two attacker was his brother Hades and his niece Artemis. Enrage by this Poseidon then slams his trident on the floor while Hestia makes a column of fire between them. This causes everyone to fall except for Perseus, Hestia and Poseidon. Poseidon then marshes up to Hades and points his trident at his neck, while Hestia goes to Perseus to check his wound.

"What is this!" Poseidon yells at his brother

"Poseidon this is no business of your" Hades growls back

"It became my business when you attacked my son" Poseidon growls back

"Your son?" Hades asked surprised

"Yes my son, now why did you attack him?" Poseidon says as he digs the trident deeper into his neck drawing a bit of Ichor.

"Peace Poseidon there must be a logical reason why they attacked our son" Hestia says she put her hand on the shaft of the trident. Poseidon calms down a little bit while Hades stares wide eyed at Hestia.

"You broke your oath to him?" Hades asked shocked

Hestia blushes and says"No I haven't I adopted Perseus, now Poseidon let us hear what he has to say" Poseidon stared at Hestia and sigh's and lowers his weapon. From the back they here a groan and they see Nico standing up. He looks around and see's four gods in the area and Perseus taking arrows out of his arm.

He then asks Perseus "What happened?"

AN: Thank You for reading, and sorry for not uploading for a long time my computer broke and had to use three different laptops to write this chapter over the last month. Please review and tell me what you think

Also I have hard time thinking what should I do with Thalia. Should I make her an Apprentice of Zeus or Jason. Should I make her the lieutenant of Artemis.


	5. AN:

AN: I am back, and ready to update. Sorry for the extreamly long wait but I had no computer to write with. So get ready for a update this week


	6. Atlantis

_Chapter 5: Atlantis_

"Well when I was healing Zoe while you were passed out then Lord Hades and Lady Artemis decided to drop by and attack me" Perseus explains with a little anger in his voice due to the unprovoked attack.

"Why did you attack my son" Poseidon demanded

"The _boy _has my apprentice hostage" Artemis yells at Poseidon, angry that a disgusting male had manage to kidnapped her apprentice.

" I just came to check up on Nico but only to find him unconscious on the floor" Hades explains. Suddenly Hestia appears scaring Nico and Perseus who did not notice her leave.

"I just checked up on your apprentice Artemis, Perseus was telling the truth, she had a fatal head wound that would have killed her if not for Perseus interference" Hestia explained to Artemis

"Poseidon could we bring Hades and his apprentice, and Artemis and her apprentice to Atlantis for our doctors to check up on their injury, and talk like civilize people " Hestia asked in a kind voice that no one can say no looked at her as if she is crazy

" A few minute ago they were trying to kill our son and now you want to help them and bring them too our city" Poseidon asked not believing what he was hearing.

" Yes it would be good to talk to our brother after being a outcast to Olympus, and it would not be right to leave our niece apprentice in this state." Hestia says with finality leaving no room for arguments. Poseidon sighs then slammed the butt of his trident on the ground, turning everyone including Zoe who was still unconscious in the cabin into jets of water and going toward the ocean.

* * *

_Atlantis Throne Room_

When they arrived Poseidon ordered the guard present to take the unconscious Zoe, Nico and Perseus to the infirmary to heal leaving three gods alone. Artemis and Hades then went with right away not wanting for them to stay alone in a foreign palace.

They waited an hour until they saw Perseus and Nico walking toward the throne room talking to each other like they knew each other for years, and Zoe, Artemis and Hades a short distance behind them

".. so there I was with only a shield and an arrow with no bow in my hand, facing a nemean lion with my back against a cliff hoping that he won't notice the Greek fire trap under him" Perseus tells Nico who was really interested in Perseus training in the past.

"Did he fall for it" Nico asked

"With my luck , Hades no!" Perseus exclaimed, then flinched at the glare that Hades was giving him.

"Oh sorry Lord Hades" Perseus apologized, then whispered to Nico "I'll tell you the rest of the story later" Hestia walked toward Perseus and hugged him and checking for any more injuries that the doctors may have over looked, but was surprised when she saw nothing on him not even a scar you wouldn't even believed that he fought two powerful gods. Once again she was surprised at the medical technology of Atlantis.

"How are you feeling Perseus" Hestia asked

"Fine mother" Perseus tells her and reassuring her with a smile. Poseidon then created two white marble stone beside him and Hestia that Artemis and Hades went to and sat on

"Now shall you three introduce yourselves to us" Poseidon announced.

Zoe stepped up first "My name is Zoe Nightshade, apprentice of Artemis, lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis" She says proudly, then Nico stepped up.

"My name is Nico, son of Hades, ghost king, prince of the Underworld, and apprentice of Hades" Nico says with pride. Then Perseus stepped up shortly after.

"My name is Perseus son of Poseidon, adopted son of Hestia, commander of the Atlantean army, Prince of Atlantis, and apprentice to both my father and mother" Perseus announced. Everyone looked at Perseus in shock when he announced his titles .

After a few seconds of silence Nico spoke up " That's not fair, he's the apprentice of two gods" he complained. That seemed to take everyone out of their shock.

"Wait what happened to Amphitrite and Triton" Artemis asked. Suddenly the room began to shake, and Poseidon was squeezing his trident tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Hestia then put a hand on his other hand and and the shaking ended but he was still gripping his trident tightly.

"They have both betrayed Poseidon and Atlantis and joined Oceanus" Hestia explained. Suddenly am explosion was heard in the distance. A group of guards rushed into the room.

"Sorry to intrude Lord Poseidon, but Oceanus is attacking the city with fifty large sea monsters, and a legion of shark men being led by Triton" he explained.

"What is the status of the city" Poseidon asks worried for his people.

"The shield is holding against the energy attacks from Oceanus, the energy beam had destroyed all of the small sea monsters and are now beginning to attack the larger ones, but a small group of shark-men have infiltrated the city before we can put up the shield and are heading toward one of the shield reactors" he explained quickly.

"Gather your men and evacuate the civilian that are too close to the shield as a precaution and send Delphin and his men to attack the intruder" Poseidon order as he walked toward the window seeing his shield being bombarded with energy blast.

"My lord, Lord Delphin is still on his away mission in Crete" the guard says

"Damn" Poseidon cursed "Alright take your men and protect the civilians" he ordered, and the guards rushed away.

Hestia then asked "Why would they go that reactor" Poseidon began to think then he walked toward wall and touched a hidden button on the wall, suddenly a digital map encompass the whole wall. Poseidon stared at the map then swore, and pointed at that reactor.

"That is the main reactor. if they destroy or disable it the shields would go down" Poseidon said angrily "I bet Triton had a hand in this plan"

Perseus then spoke up " Father let me go and stop the shark men from going close to the reactor" he asked

"I'll go as well, it would be fun to kill monster that are not common on the surface" Nico says to Poseidon. Hades looked at Nico for a second and nodded in approval.

"I'll go as well, Perseus saved my life, and I don't want want to be in debt for long" Zoe says as well. Artemis looked at Zoe worryingly, but nodded.

"Good" Poseidon then turned to Hestia " Can you over look the evacuation" he asked

"Yes I can" Hestia replied. Poseidon then flashed on his armour that was a grey Atlantean steel with two blue lighting bolts on both sides, and a gold trident in the middle.

"I must meet Oceanus in battle" Poseidon says then flashed out. Shortly Hades and Artemis flashed out as well. Hestia walked toward Perseus and said good luck then disappeared in a column of fire. Persues looked toward his fellow apprentice and smiled.

"Shall we go" he asked, Nico smiled and nodded, and Zoe only grunted. He grabbed both their shoulders and water traveled out of the throne room.

* * *

_Streets of Atlantis_

When the arrived Perseus rushed to the reactor quickly and opened a console and began to inspect it. After a few minute he closed the console and walked back to Zoe and Nico.

"Well it seemed that it isn't tampered or disabled son I think we're in the clear" Perseus saidrelived

"Well now we have to wait" Nico said while taking out his black sword

"No we'll set up a defensive perimeter around the console" Zoe says while looking around "Nico can you summon the dead here" she asked

"I think so, I have never tried summon creature from underwater" Nico says not sure what would come out of the ground if he try.

"Good now summon only two we don't need you to be tired and be completely useless" Zoe explained, while look ing at a tower hovering over the console.

"I"ll be up there" she says while walking toward the tower. When she was in front of she began to climb a maintenance latter to the top. As she came on top she looked at the area around the console. They were in luck because there were only one route where the enemy can reach the console, so there would be no sneak attack from behind, she took out her bow and she prepared for battle. While on top of the tower Zoe cannot stop and stare at the scenery around her. Currently it was night but the area was illuminated by Oceanus energy blast hitting the shield, and the exploding monsters that seemed to glow brightly when hit with Atlantis weapons. The structure of the building in the area was marble homes and apartment. There were also weird shaped houses made out of a unknown metal and celestial bronze.

Zoe got out of her amazement of the sight when she heard a voice calling her. "What!"she yelled down

"What am I supposed to do" Perseus yelled back

"Well I can't think of everything so do it yourself, Oh commander of the sea" she says mockingly with a smile. Perseus began to grumble about no respect then he smiled evilly as he touches his tattoo and summoning his trident. Suddenly the ground began to shake and a crack appeared on the floor. From these cracks a giant skeleton of a crab emerged from the ground, and a skeleton of a merman wearing Atlantean steel armour and holding a sword.

"Well that's different" Nico murmured to himself.

They waited a few minute until the saw twenty shark men a hundred feet away. One shark men stood in front of the others and ordered ten of his men away, and ran toward the palace. The other ten began their assault on the reactor. Zoe began to shoot arrows at the enemy while Nico commanded his skeleton creatures to attack. Perseus waited for a few second until he required his first target. He twirled his trident in his hand and began his attack. He ducked a sword swipe to his head and stabbed the shark men in his stomach. He saw another shark man pull the bow string and released an arrow to him. Perseus using all of his strength picked up the shark man with his trident in front of him and blocked the arrow with his body. He then took the trident out of the shark man stomach and threw his trident into the bow man. Suddenly he heard a thud behind him and saw a shark man fall down with an arrow to the the head, he looked up at Zoe and winked at her before taking out his sword and resume his battle.

Nico was fighting three shark men at once with his skeletal creature surrounding him. The giant crab then grabbed the two unexpected shark men with it pincers and crushed them in half, while the skeletal merman dodged the attacked from the shark man and then stabbed him in the stomach.

Zoe was shooting any unexpected targets while dodging arrows from bowmen far away. Suddenly she ran out of arrow and seeing this a shark man rushed to the tower latter momentarily forgetting his mission. As he made it on top he tackled Zoe and attempted to eat her head. Zoe would have been dead if not for a trick she learn during the hunt if a wolf or bear goes on top of her. She placed her arm under the shark men neck keeping his snapping jaw at bay.

"Perseus help?" Zoe yelled, Perseus snapped his head up and saw a shark man on top of Zoe. He took out his trident out of a shark man back and aimed at the shark man and threw it toward him. Zoe stared at the trident in the air going toward them, but the shark man following her gaze catches it in mid air and threw it to the side. Seeing this momentary distraction she threw a right hook to the soldier and grabbed the trident. The shark man opened it mouth to eat her but then was stabbed in the throat. Blood dripped on Zoe and the soldier fell on her. She cursed about the heavy wait and pushed the shark man off of her. She looked over the edge and saw all of the shark men dead on the floor and Perseus and Nico with minor injuries. She climbed back don with the trident and handed it back to Perseus thanking him.

"We must go to the palace and kill the rest" Perseus says as he grabbed their shoulders and water travel over there.

When the arrived at the doors of the palace the saw the last ten shark men pointing their weapons at forty civilians who looked scared out of their mind. Zoe and Nico unsheathed their weapons and prepared for another battle but stopped when the saw a two large columns of fire coming from both sides converging on the shark men. A few second later the fire dispersed and all that was left was a pile of dust. Hestia came out from the side with a hard look on her face and says "No one attack my home and people"

Perseus and anyone that witnessed at what have happened looked at her in shock. The civilian were shocked because the never saw their previous queen protect her subject. While the rest could't believed that Hestia did something violent. Perseus walked toward her and hugged her and told her that the reactor is safe. Poseidon then appeared without his armour and explained that Oceanus have retreated after seeing the shields were not going down. He flashed everyone back to the throne room and summoned Artemis and Hades to take their apprentice away.

Perseus pulled Zoe and Nico to the side while Hades and Poseidon were talking to each other, as well as Hestia and Artemis.

"Well thanks for helping me protect my home" Perseus says to them

"No problem" Nico tells him with a small grin

"Me as well, its the least I can do for saving me" Zoe says as well with a small barely noticeable smile. Perseus smiled at both of them and shakes their hands.

"Hope that I will meet you again" He says looking at Zoe in particular. They walked back to Hades and Artemis and flashed out with them. Persues walked back to his throne thinking when would he ever meet them again especially Zoe.

An: Sorry for the extra wait, I finished this chapter a week ago but kept on adding thing to make it as good as possible for you guy. Please Review and Favorite this stories, and tell me what do you think.

I would not be updating as much as I would love to due to schools project and studying for the exam at june so please be patient if I don't update right away. Thank you

Till then bye


	7. AN

Hey Gus sorry but this an Author note. After a long time of trying to think of a new chapter I could not think of anything. I have succumb to a writer greatest weakness Writers Block. Plus the my muse in writing this story seems to be gone or taking a break I don't know, the thing is that I may not be updating for awhile, or I may put this story up for adoption I haven't made a decision yet, So expect a long wait. If want me to continue tell me and I promise you my reader that I would continue as long as I can. I just dont't want to rush the story to get it over with and make those small 500 word gr=horrible grammer stories those sucks. So yeah that it tell me if you want me to continue and take it slow and make it good or put it up for adoption

Till next time maybe


	8. Meeting the family

Chapter 7: Meeting with the Family

_Slums of Atlantis: 2013_

Perseus is walking around the street of Atlantis until he walks up to a club. The club was hidden between two large buildings that made the club unnoticeable. He has his hood up and black glasses on hoping that no one can recognize him, the last thing he needed is to have people praising him for coming to the club and and making him noticeable. Normally he would never be caught dead in a place like this, but he haves a mission to complete. As he walks into the dimly lit room first thing he see's behind all of the people dancing to the extremely loud mortal music is an atlantean soldier wearing Atlantean armour with girl crowding him. Perseus could hear him bragging about his latest achievement about a battle that happened a day ago. Perseus looks at him in disgust, the first thing he taught to his soldiers since he became commander is to be selfless, be loyal to your comrades, and never brag about your about your achievement.

When Triton was in power he taught them the opposite, and if anyone who goes against his _teaching _he would kill them for being weak. When Perseus tried to change their ways they thought as him as a weak commander and prince and sometime went against his order's which they regret instantly. After many years of fighting with him, and Perseus threatening them if they treat any women horribly, they grown to respect him.

Perseus walks closer to him and hears " It was me against 40 shark men, they were the elites in Oceanus army, and I took them out single handily" he boasted loudly.

"But your forget to mention how left your comrade to die in the hand of Triton, and made a deal with those shark men to give personal information to each of our men so they can spare you" Perseus says barely keeping the anger out of his voice.

The merman stood up and yells "Who dare.." he stops abruptly and fell back in fear as he recognizes the man in front of him.

"M- m 'lord what brings you h-here?" he stammers while going into a deep bow. Perseus growled in anger and kicks the sorry excuse for a man in the chest sending him back on the couch .

"Shut up" Perseus shouts at the pathetic man in front of him. Normally Perseus barely get mad due to his mother nature but this man action made Perseus blood boil. Betraying your comrade that trusted you with their lives then throw it on the ground was disgusting.

"You have no right to talk, you shall pay for you crime against your comrades,, Atlantis and me" he growled out. The traitor looks for a way out and see's an exit behind Perseus. He then grabs one of the frighten girls beside him and throws her in front of Perseus and runs towards the exit.

Perseus catches the girls and check if she was alright before putting the flushed girls back down on the couch not believing that she just met the prince . He then turns toward the exit and calmly walks toward it. He open the door and almost laugh what he is seeing. The traitor was being surrounded by several of his former college with spears leveled to his neck, with him sweating all lot.

"Do you really think that it would be that easy?" Perseus asking him before chuckling. He then looks at the soldiers in front of him barely restraining the urge to stab him in the throat. As much as he wanted that to happen that was not true Atlantean justice.

"Take this trash to the cyclopes forges, lets see how they react when they hear of this man betrayal" Perseus commands much to the man fright. One thing that cyclopes are known for in Atlantis is the undying loyalty.

"As you which M'lord" one of the soldier says before putting on the handcuff and moving out.

* * *

_Streets of Atlantis a few hours later_

Perseus is currently walking around the central park of Atlantis, and couldn't help but admire the beauty of the park around him.

_'Over a thousand years and I never get use to this' _Perseus thought to himself.

Today was a special day for Perseus. because today is the day he meets his fellow Apprentices and he was nervous and excited. The only Apprentice that he sees regularly was Nico. After the day of the failed invasion he and Nico stayed in contact with each other, and became best friends. They trained together, and went on mission together. Due to the relations of their sons Poseidon, Hades started to talk to each other like civilize people again without death threats. But after a few centuries they began to act like brothers again mush to Hestia joy. They built temples for Hades around the city giving the recognition that he never received from the mortal above and Olympus..

Poseidon and Hestia slowly began to love each other over time, until Poseidon got to courage to ask her marry him. When she said yes they had to ask the help of the minor god of marriage Hymen to marry them without the knowledge of Hera and the council. They kept their relationship fro the council in fear of Zeus paranoia, and him starting a war before the war with Gaea. Poseidon would gladly defend his family and people from Zeus, but he didn't want the demigods and mortals be caught in the crossfire.

Perseus suddenly sensed a presence of a god/goddess. Perseus looks up at the person talking and recognizes her as Nike the goddess of victory.

After that meeting many centuries ago Poseidon and Hestia finally came to an agreement with the minor gods. They couldn't pass up a offer that would make them be recognized by the people, something the never felt with the mortals. To the mortals they were minor gods that are beneath the Olympians and should get minimum respect but in Atlantis they are treated like Olympians and they enjoy it it felt good to be recognized. After a few month of building temples and palaces for those minor gods, they immediately left Olympus and came to the city under the sea. What made Poseidon, Hestia and the minor gods mad was that the Olympians did not notice them gone until Artemis brought it up. Part of the agreement they had with Hestia, and Poseidon is that they wouldn't reveal to Zeus where they are in fear of his paranoia.

So Poseidon and Hestia made up a lie that the minor gods have faded due to the lack of faith from the mortals. After Poseidon revealed that he was astonished by the lack of care or sympathy that they had for their children/Sibling, except for Artemis, Demeter and Hermes who seemed to be holding in tears for their lost family members. It took great control not to kill everyone in the room but with the Hestia he calmed down and left the room with a deadly glare, leaving a room full of surprised people for his rage.

When the minor gods became settled in he announced to all of Atlantis about the minor gods and that they should be highly respected. To the minor gods surprise the mermen/mermaid cheered for the additions to Atlantis. Poseidon then announced that since the minor gods were no longer be called minor gods but now Atlantean gods. This brought the tears of a few goddesses and wide smiles from the gods and after that a large celebration was held in honor of the Atlantean gods.

" A drachma for your thought" she asks

" Just thinking about the meeting with the Olympians" Perseus replies back. Nike became like a sister to Perseus after his father invited her into his council.

"I am sure that you would do fine you are the apprentice of two elder gods" Nike says reassuringly "Anyways your father would like to speak with you"

She then grabbed his hand an teleports them to the throne room. In the far end of the room was Poseidon in khaki shorts and Hawaiian shirt, and Hestia with a sea green dress. Nike bows to the two gods then teleports out. Perseus walks to the center of the room and Hestia, and Poseidon stands up from their throne and walks towards him.

"Are you ready son?"Poseidon asks

"Yes" Perseus answers back. Poseidon grabbed his shoulders while Hestia grabbed his had and teleports them all to Olympus.

* * *

_Olympus _

Perseus looks around his surrounding and couldn't help by staring at the scenery around him. There were white marble palaces everywhere you see it was surely a magnificent sight. Hestia chuckles at Perseus surprised face.

"Like the view?" Hestia says jokingly

"Yeah it does but I prefer Atlantis plus its really bright" Perseus says before putting on his glasses. Poseidon led them both to two giant golden doors and pushes them with ease. The sight surprised Perseus but didn't surprise Poseidon or Hestia. Zeus was being yelled at by Hera about having another child in Texas, Artemis was playing target practice with Hermes running around the room in inhumane speed. Aphrodite was giving Athena tips about fashion which she ignores, and the rest were just staring at them amused, or wasn't paying attention.

"Just a normal day" Hestia says with a sigh clearly disappointed by this. Poseidon guide Perseus to his throne while Hestia walked toward the hearth

While walking toward the throne Poseidon began to talk in his son head. "Perseus when you reveal yourself to the council do not mention that you are the apprentice and son of Hestia"

"Dad you know one day they are going to find out" Perseus replies back

"I know they will but not today, Zeus would think of you as a threat, and would try to punish Hestia" Poseidon tells him

"He will not touch my mom" Perseus says angrily

When arriving at the throne Perseus couldn't help but smile at the throne. It was exactly the same one as the throne in Atlantis. Poseidon looks at his son reaction and says "This one is a copy of the original in Atlantis, I would never leave my seat of power in Zeus's grasp"

Poseidon walk close to his throne and grows 20 feet and sits on his throne. Perseus sits on a familiar looking fishing chair, then he notice eleven teenager sitting on smaller copies of each Olympian thrones. Then he's locates Nico running and dodging arrows from a girl in silver clothing. His eyed lights up at when he recognize her as Zoe.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was you!" Nico yells behind him but get his on the shoulder by a blunt arrow." Ow! that hurts"

"It's supposed to hurt _boy, _this what happens when you flirt with me!" Zoe yells back angrily shooting another arrow. Nico goes past Perseus and notice him, he then runs behind him and uses him as a shield. Zoe stops when she recognize the person in front of her.

"Perseus?" she whispers

Perseus smiles "Zoe, how's it been?"

"Move" she growls pointing an arrow to his chest

"Glad to see nothing had change" he mummers then turn to Nico "What did you do now"

"He attempted to flirt with me!" she yells

Perseus sighs "Nico have you not learned from the Vestal virgin" Hestia hearing this from across the room glares at Nico

"Hey that was different" he replies defensively "Plus I thought Zoe was someone different, and she wasn't this hot when we saw her last time" he says whispering the last part, but he wasn't that lucky and Zoe heard.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" she yells attempting to grab Nico behind Perseus, who was keeping her at bay by grabbing her shoulder's.

Meanwhile Poseidon was looking at the group with amusement, but decided to end this and get to business. He grabs his trident from his holster and slams the but of the trident on the ground causing an earthquake that created cracks on the floor. To Poseidon shock that didn't even faze the people around him. Hestia seeing this walks toward Poseidon and grabs his hand and smiles at him.

"This is how we do it" she says before a small ball of fire form in her other hand. It was smaller then a marble, and looked like a miniature sun. The ball of fire floated out of her hand and to the center of the room and explodes. All talking stops in the room as they stare into the magnificent sight. It looked like the aurora borealis but of instead of blue, purple and green it is red and orange and yellow, and seems to be radiating warmth.

Poseidon mockingly glare at Hestia "Show off" he said. Hestia just smile and kisses him on the cheek, and walks back to the hearth.

"Now that our family bonding is over shall we get to business" Poseidon says to the council. Zoe did one hard glare at Nico but walks back to Artemis's throne.

"Yes lets" Zeus said " Apprentices you have been trained by you parents and patrons for many year for the upcoming war, today you will show us you progress and skill, now present yourself" Zeus orders.

A girl wearing leather jacket, black pants and with black spiky hair steps up. "My name is Thalia daughter of Zeus, commander of the Olympian army, and Apprentice of Zeus. I was recruited during the siege of Greece from the _Romans_" she says saying Roman like poison "I hate when people gets in my way, and I prefer to work alone." she said in a bored voice.

Next up a girl wearing jeans and a white blouse. She had honey blonde hair and grey eyes that seemed to be collecting information from everyone in the room. "My name is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, and Apprentice of Athena" she said proudly I was recruited during the medieval times in Britain, I hate when people don't follow the plan and people who can't hold up their weight during a mission"

Next up was Zoe. "My name is Zoe Nightshade Apprentice of Artemis, and Lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis" she announced proudly "I hate ignorant , and greedy men, and people who don't follow the leader"

A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, with a khaki shorts and yellow t-shirt walks up to the center. "The name is William Solace, call me Will" she says winking at Annabeth who looked disgusted. "I am the Apprentice of Apollo, I was recruited during the the renaissance era in Italy, I don't really have any dislikes"

Nico then walked to the center with all black clothed and jacket, you would think that he and Thalia were related.

"My name is Nico , Apprentice and son of Hades. Prince of the underworld and ghost king" in a dark voice. It took all of Perseus will power not to laugh at the voice and the uneasy faces the occupants in the room are making. "I dislike people who are cowards"

Up next was Katie Apprentice of Demeter, then Charles Apprentice of Hephaestus, Pollux Apprentice of Dionysus, Luke Apprentice of Hermes, Clarisse Apprentice of Ares, Silena Apprentice of Aphrodite, and Rachel a mortal Apprentice of Hera.

Up next was Perseus, Nico finally got a nice look at Perseus and saw ho he changed since the last time he saw him. He wore black pants, dark blue t-shirt, with a a black trench coat over it.

"Hello my name is Perseus, son and Apprentice of Poseidon. I am the Prince of Atlantis, and commander of the Atlantean army" he says. All of the Olympian looked confuse except for Artemis.

"Brother what of Triton?" Zeus asks

"Triton have betrayed Atlantis with his mother to join Oceanus" Perseus tells Zeus knowing Poseidon wouldn't answer, it was still a sore subject for him.

"Anyway I hate cowards, and people who betrays their comrades for selfish reasons" he finishes off with.

"Good! Now to test your skills against your peers meet us at the Arena!" Zeus announce flashing out with the rest of the council leaving the Apprentices and Hestia alone.

"Um, does anyone know where the arena is a never been to Olympus" Perseus asks to the people in the room. When no one spoke up he sighs. "This is gonna take a while"

* * *

_Arena of the Gods_

"Where are they?" Zeus asks out loud. Right on cue they see the Apprentices coming through the entrance heading toward the center of the arena. Perseus looks at the arena confused, this is not a normal arena that he seen during his training. The arena was a circular field filled with grass,and surrounded by water.

"Why are you late?" Apollo asks

"Well it would have helped if you gave us directions" Perseus replies back

"Oh! Whoops" he says sheepishly

"Apprentice's welcome to the Arena of the god. This may look like an unusual Arena but since you are going to fight with your powers this arena would give you the resources you'll need Now spread out to the side of the arena wait to start" Zeus announces

The group does what he instructed and spread out away from each other. Perseus began to examine each people here as they put on their armour and receive their weapons. Charles seemed to have a giant flaming war hammer, so speed won't be on his side, Zoe would be range, but can do close combat with her hunting knives. Katie seemed to have a green staff that had vines twirled around it, and a dagger strapped to her leather armour. _'I should stay away from her for now' _Perseus thought.

He already know Nico skills so no surprises from him. Annabeth had a dagger in her hand and a shield in the other, but had a spear strapped to her back. Thalia had a spear and shield as well. Luke had a sword and shield, and Clarisse had a two handed sword. Will had a golden bow out with a dagger strapped on his chest. Pollux had a staff similar to Katie's but with grape vines. Silena had a dagger but she was spinning it on her hand with ease which looked like she was extremely skilled. Rachel had a bow with a dagger strapped on.

Perseus touched his tattoo and riptide appeared in his had. He looks at Zoe glaring harshly at him mush to Perseus confusion.

_'I should stay away from Pollux and Katie, I'll set up a water defense to protect me from Zoe's and Will's arrow, but by the glaring contest between the two it doesn't look like they are going to attack me. I'll try and take our Nico and Luke as fast so I can to focus of Thalia. Annabeth seemed to be focus on Silena.' _

Zeus takes out his master bolt and shoot it in the air and yells "Start!"

Perseus immediately took water from the river surrounding the arena and made small circular water shield that began to orbit around him. He ran toward Nico and began to assault him. Nico stabbed forwards but Perseus deflect it, and made a downward strike but it was deflected by Nico shield.

"A bit overconfident Perce. No armour" Nico says blocking another strike

"My trench coat and T-shirt are made out of Nemean lion fur" Perseus replies back. Luke suddenly joins the fight catching them both off guard. This lasted for what felt like hour until Perseus twisted Nico sword out of his hand, and punches him in the face with all of his strength knocking him out. He then focused on Luke who seemed to be extremely skilled with a sword. Luke jabs toward his stomach but Perseus twists his body causing him to miss. Perseus then proceed to but Like helmet with the butt of his sword knocking him out.

Perseus looks around to see who is left. The only people still standing were Zoe Katie, Silena, Thalia. Zoe immediately began to shoot at Perseus but notice that it was failing due to his defense and stops. She looks up to see that the moon is beginning to rise and was surprised that time went by fast. She began to absorb the light from the moon which made her skin glow silver. This ability was given by Artemis to help her have deadly accuracy during the night. She looks back at Perseus and take's a deep breath, and fired an arrow. The arrow went by the defenses and cuts his cheek. Perseus looked surprised but when he hear's a scream behind him he see's Silena get hit in the leg by Zoe arrow. Apollo then flashes in and picks her up and flashes out. _'What are the odd'_ Perseus thought amused. He sees Thalia begin to attack Zoe and is forced to take out her knives.

Perseus began to feel the ground beginning to shake and looks at Katie commanding vines as thick as a pumpkin come toward him. He summons his trident and stabbed the floor with it. Perseus focused on the earth and the ground began to shake really hard. Katie lost focus and falls down. Seeing this Perseus with drew his trident and took out his sword, and climbed over the mound of vines and walks toward her.

"Yield" Perseus said pointing his sword against her throat with a smirk. Katie only smirked back and kicked him where the sun don't shine Perseus immediately dropped his sword and fell on the floor, giving the chance for Katie to stands up. Katie laughs and takes out her dagger and crouch beside him.

"You were saying" she says pointing her dagger at him smiling

"That's dirty" Perseus said in grunting in pain.

"Don't be a baby" Katie says offering a hand for Perseus.

"Probably won't be having one" Perseus mutters taking Katie hand

"I saw you fighting Nico over there and did't want to take a chance" Katie tells him. Suddenly the air around them became extremely cold and the feeling of something evil.

"So these are the Apprentice I have heard about" a voice that sound like its coming from all directions at once. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades flashed in front of the two apprentices.

"What do you want Gaea" Zeus bellows out into the night.

"Nothing child just want to know what Ananke brats plans for upcoming war, and I must say I'm not impress" the voice identified as Gaea said before the evil presence began to disappear.

"The war is close" Hades states "I must prepare my armies" then he disappears in a swirl of darkness, and Zeus announce that they are going to have a meeting tomorrow to assign quest and disappears in a thunder clap.

"I swear am I the only one that doesn't do something flashy like that" Poseidon mummers to himself. Perseus and Katie laugh at that. Katie and Perseus then notice that they were still holding Katie's hand and let's go immediately missing the warmth.

"Well I'll see you around huh" Perseus asks Katie hoping the night would hide his blush.

"Yeah I hope" she said walking toward the throne room. Poseidon grabs Perseus shoulder and teleports them both to Atlantis.

* * *

_Atlantis Throne Room _

"Home sweet home" Poseidon says happily "Now Perseus since your training is over you would now be doing missions with your fellow apprentice some would just be recon, or assault so do not slack off and keep your skills in tip top shape. OK? "

"Yes father" Perseus replies then walks away. Perseus were walking in the hallway toward his room but stops when he hears someone calling his name. He turns around to see his little sister Atlanta behind him. She was born a century after Poseidon and Hestia got married, and was a powerful child. All of Atlantis was ecstatic of the new addition to the royal family, and made a holiday for her birth that was full of festivals. After she was old enough to become a goddess the three sister of fate came and announced her domain to all of Atlantis. She was the goddess of rivers, fire, hope, courage, and beauty. She had jet black hair but warm brown eyes, she looked like a twin of her mother other than the hair. She looked up to her brother for everything, and ask him for hep when there is something she needs help with in her river domain. She was hyper person who does not like to be contain like the sea.

"Hey sis hows it going?" Perseus asks

"Well I just came out of a meeting with other lakes and river god/goddess it was boring" she replies"So how was the meeting" she asks him

"Well we fought, I got kicked somewhere that no man should get kicked and a voiced telling us about our doom" Perseus tells her like it happens every day

"Lucky" she says with amazement "Hey could you train me with my fire power, I still think that I could do Greek fire by the end of this week"

"Yeah let me get my shield" Perseus tells her not wanting to repeat a problem that happened last time he agree to help her with Greek fire.

"Your no fun" Atlanta tells him before heading toward the arena

AN: That it, how was it? This I believe is my longest chapter and it just took me 5 hour to complete. So review and ell me what you think.

While I was searching this site, I began to see alot more Percy/Zoe stories and that awesome because when I started to read from this site there were barely any Percy/Zoe Stories. I then checked how many Percy/Katie stories just for the hell of it, and to my surprise there were barely any and I believe it that a shame. So I am putting a poll on my profile to change the pairing from Percy and Zoe to Katie and Percy. Not that I don't want this pairing, I believe that the story would be more different then other stories. So vote, or tell me on the review. I don't care what the pairing is its your choice.

Til next time- Aeon Paradox


End file.
